Something Needed
by ShimDogGirl13
Summary: Four girls, four turtles. Simple as that. But what connection do they have? Well, at least what connection does Diana have? Rest of description is in the fic- TMNT X Oc
1. Chapter 1

Something Needed

By: SunshineLove13

Description: Four Girls, Four turtles. Simple as that. But what connection do they have? Well, at least what connection does Diana have? Diana, Gwen, Marietta, and Lavina have been best friends since they all met at a museum in New York. With Diana and her brains, Lavina with her anger, Gwen with her 'big sisterness', and Marietta with her…. Well, hyperness and clumsyness, they make a pretty weird group. But they are all best friends none-the-less.

LeoXOc, DonnieXOc, MikeyXOc, and maybe some RaphXOc in there! But you'll just have to read and find out! ;)

**A.N. - **Just to inform you, I'm sorry if anything in her is messed up, or just out of order. This is my first fan fiction, so be nice and don't forget to review please! 3

Prolog 

"Oh Sorry! Excuse me! Oh my goodness are you ok?" A blonde fragile girl said as she stumbled backwards through a crowded museum.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

"God! Get out of the way! Oh please, I'll say what I want! Don't tell me what to do!" A short but feisty girl with deep red hair growled as she stumbled backwards over people's feet in the museum.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

"Whoa, hey. Watch out. Oh! Sorry! Hun, are you ok?" A taller girl with coal black hair apologized after stepping on a few people's feet while walking backwards in the small hall of a museum.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

"Whoop's! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Yes I know ma'am, I'm so sorry." A girl with chocolate brown hair called backwards as she tapped on a small blackberry touch screen

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

When all four girls thought they had finally thought that the crowds had thinned, each one of there back's hit each others. They all turned around quickly with different expressions.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

The one with blonde hair had a clueless face, while the one with brown hair had a 'sorry' looking face. The girl with black hair had a kind, but slightly frustrated look, and the short girl with red hair had a straight up infuriated look.

"Sorry." They all said except for the red-head, who just crossed her arms. They all laughed, even the red headed girl had to smile.

"My name is Gwen." The girl with black hair spoke up.

"Diana." The girl with brown hair smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh my gosh! My name is Marietta! But you can just call me Mari!" The blonde said and hugged them both tightly.

They all looked to the girl with red hair. And Mari tilted her head to the side.

The girl saw there stares and realized that they were waiting for her to state her name. She slightly grimaced because she had seen the reaction that Mari had given when the two girls introduced themselves.

"Lavina..." She muttered, frightened by the humanly contact she was about to endure.

The three girls in front of her gave mischievous smiles and exchanged glances. Lavina looked up and was taken aback to find all three girls charging towards her. She then found herself on the floor glomped by the girl. A museum information paper that was thrown into the air during the tackle, floated down gently onto Lavina's face and she quickly blew it off.

The girls Released Lavina from there death hug and looked at each other then back to Lavina who was trying not to smile, but was failing. Then they all burst out in laughter.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Two girls walked down the dark, damp streets of New York. The streets were empty and all that was heard was the click of the shorter girl's heels. The taller girl chuckled as the other girl gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you have to wear such high heels?" The taller girl smile down at her friend.

"Well, I've figured that if I stay this height that the only reasonable solution is to wear heels." The girl smirked.

"Oh please Lavina. You're not that short. At only nineteen years old, you have time to grow." Lavina's friend rolled her eyes.

"Gwen! Marietta, Diana, and you are already a good three of four inches taller than me. I don't want to be the shortest in our little group." Lavina said putting her palm to her chest, faking being offended.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she approached an apartment building. She tapped on a button and over the intercom a sickly stuffed sounding voice answered.

"Hello?" The voice sounded tired and weak, the symptoms of the common flu. Something that all four of the girls in their group had over the past two weeks.

"Mari, it's us, we brought you some things." Gwen smiled.

They could hear there friend shift behind the intercom. "Why should you guys need me to buzz you in? You should have a key, this is you apartment to you know." Mari said with a smile traced in her sick sounding voice.

Lavina rolled her eyes. "Ok, I lost it, but you can't blame me. Short term memory, remember?" Lavina lightly knocked on the side of her head.

"You use that excuse for everything." Marietta tried to laugh with her stuffed nose.

The buzzer from the intercom sounded and a blue light flashed above the double doors. Gwen tightened her fist around the box of pizza that she was carrying and she walked in with her friend by her side.

Little did they know they were being watched by four dark figures on top of the building. As soon as the girls walked inside, they swiftly disappeared into the shadows surrounding the looming building.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Lavina poked her head in to see her sick blonde friend covered by her favorite orange blanket as she lazily clicked through the movie channels causing her to chuckle.

"Hey, what's up sicky?" Lavina laughed again as she walked into their small but colorful apartment.

Marietta looked up from where she was laying on the couch and frowned. "What? No pizza?" her voice cracked.

Gwen also poked her friend in and smiled. "Do not fret my sickly friend, for your besties have brought a deep dish, meat lover's pizza, complete with pineapple slices, even with Lavina's objections." Gwen smiled and closed the door.

Marietta sat up and smiled as she took the pizza box from Gwen's hands.

Lavina rolled her eyes at the mentioning of pineapple, on pizza. "How the Hell do you guy's like that stuff? Pineapple? On pizza?" She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter with a soda in her hand.

Marietta's head popped up from behind the red couch with a string of cheese hanging from her stuffed full mouth with her head slightly tilted to the side. She gulped down the food left in her mouth and giggled.

"Because it's delicious." Gwen said holding up a pizza towards Marietta for a 'pizza toast.'

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that, remember, I'm the sicky." Mari pointed to herself.

Gwen simply shrugged and took a big bite out of the pizza in her hands.

Lavina walked towards them and plopped down next to Marietta. She put her soda down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey, Vee! Coaster!" Gwen frantically pointed her finger at the pepsi that was carelessly set down onto the wooden surface of the coffee table she had picked up at Ikea.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok." Lavina waved away Gwen's finger from her drink. Lavina rolled her eye's and grabbed a U of U coaster.

"Hey Vee, why do you have a U of U coaster?" Gwen questioned. She knew that her friend was from Utah, like herself. But she had gone and done at least a year of college with her at Texas Tech.

"Well, my dear Gwenavier. You remember my brother's wife. She did some time at the U of U, and she and I are really close, so I now support the U of U." Lavina explained as she absent mindedly picked off the pineapple slices off of her pizza.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the sound of her real name. "You know, only you, Marietta and Diana are the only one's who can call me that, anyone else, and they would get a fist in the face." Gwen finished her first slice of pizza then reached for another.

Lavina laughed and shook her head. "Hey, speaking of Deedee, where is that girl?" Lavina asked as she finally took a bite out of her pizza.

"She said something about college applications." Marietta sighed.

"Aw man, she can't seriously already be getting ready to leave us, right?" Gwen also sighed and put her half eaten pizza down.

"She can't just break up the group like that." Lavina said angrily.

"Oh she's serious, I mean, you know, I'm gonna do those online courses, c'mon, college in pj's? Hell yes! But, she said that she wanted the full experience." Mari sighed as she swallowed down the last bit of pizza.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

The four dark figures that were watching the girls walk into there apartment earlier that night still clung to the shadows near the girls apartment. "Why are we doing this? What's the point? We've been followin' these broads around all freakin' week and nothin has happened." One muscular figure complained as he stepped out into the light of the half moon.

"Because Raph, Master Splinter said that he had a bad feeling about one of these girls." Another figure stepped out of the shadow.

"Um, Leo? How dose Splinter exactly know about this girl? Doesn't that seem a little, ya know, stalkerish?" Another certain figure with freckles asked. This earned a slap in the back of the head from Raph.

"Donnie, please explain." Leo sighed at his brother's bickering.

Yet another figure stepped out from the shadow's, he tapped away on a hand held device, "You guy's know Splinter, he watches his fair share of TV, and when he watched the news a few weeks ago, he saw this mutation expert he had his daughter with him and he just got bad vides I guess. He wasn't to descriptive on it." He said never looking away from the small device in the palm of his green hand.

"It's still stupid as Hell." Raph muttered. "I mean, we don't even know the girl, and from what it looks like, she isn't even in there." He continued as he looked into the window, only to be pulled back to the shadow's by Leo.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

**A.N. -** Yay! Prolog done! Ok, So the turtle's were in the end of the 'prolog!' Yayz :3

And don't worry, the story will get better, hopefully. Oh and by the way, wait… I'm not gonna say it, you'll just have to figure it out yourself! Mwahahahaha! *cough, cough* Ok, so that was un-necessary, but you know :D

If you can already tell similarities, then I applaud you J

I hope you'll review, because this is my first EVER fan fiction, thanks for reading! ;D

Oh, and I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar error's in the story, blame my laziness and the spell check on my computer! -w-

ShimDogGirl13


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- **Ok, to defuse any more confusion for people who have read the Prolog, there were places when the scene would change, but there would just a blank space, there was suppose to be a line to separate them, but they didn't show up :\ So now, every time the scene changes to a different character, or a different place this, _~ShimDogGirl13~_ , will show up. So the scene changes, and my user name will be written in the middle of the page : )

Also, at the beginning at the Prolog, it says _By. SunshineLove13._ And I'm pretty sure it say's it at the end to. That's my DeviantArt profile name, and I was planning on uploading it to there, but it didn't work out. So, here it is, chapter 1 : )

Something Needed

Chapter 1- Aliens?

The room was dark and the only light came from the TV as it flashed with a horror seen from the movie 'The Ring.' Marietta and Lavina gasped and quickly covered there eyes with either a pillow or blanket. Lavina was embarrassed because she was suppose to be the 'tough girl', but some things… were just to much. And Marietta didn't much care that she was scared of movie's like these. She had suggested that the watch a couple of episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic,_ but got quickly shot down by both Gwen and Lavina. When the horrible, gory scene was over, Gwen laughed tiredly. Not only at her friends, but because the movie's graphic's where SO fake.

As Mari, Gwen and Lavina laid lazily on the couches, Gwen yawned and squinted her eye's closed.

"Hey. Shouldn't Diana be home by now?" Gwen asked as she swallowed in another yawn.

Lavina looked down to the watch that wasn't on her wrist and rolled her eyes at how stupid she was. She slowly got up and trudged into the dark kitchen. The glow of the green numbers on the micro-wave read, 1:38. Lavina rubbed her eye's with her fist to see if her eye's were playing tricks on her. But sure enough, it really did read 1:38.

"Hey Gwen, should we be worried? It's 1:38. Diana is normally home WAY before this." Lavina walked out of the kitchen and once more tried to rub the sleep out of her hazel eyes.

Gwen's head perked up and she sighed. "Should we call her?"

Mari shook her head. "No, we can't, she left her phone here." She pointed to a small purple blackberry on the edge of the coffee table.

"Of all the times…. That girl ALWAYS has her phone with her!" Lavina said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Mari rubbed her eye's and sat up, trying to avoid the screen with The Ring still playing. "I think I remember her telling me that if she was out late enough that she would just go to her mom's apartment." She tried to stretch her small back muscles.

"Great, then lets just call her." Lavina mumbled as she reached for her phone.

"No," Gwen objected. "It's to late just to call, it would be rude."

Lavina rolled her eye's and put her phone back onto the arm of the couch. "Alright, alright." She yawned again.

"Hey, Vee? Are you actually tired?" Gwen asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, my mind wants to go to sleep, but my body is telling me otherwise. I've been trying to go to sleep for the past two hours." Lavina Sighed angrily.

"Oh, I really thought that the pill you were prescribed would work this time." Gwen sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, well I guess no doctor has no freakin idea what to do with me." Lavina said angrily as she plopped back down next to Marietta.

As soon as Marietta screamed at the movie, it was changed. By Gwen. Gwen had changed it to, of course, _My Little Pony._ Which made a crying Mari perk up a bit.

Lavina rolled her eye's. "Always have to be the 'big sister', don't ya?"

"Hey, your talking, I saw you hide your eye's from the screen a good few times to." Gwen smirked and pointed accusingly at the blushing Lavina.

After Lavina was done arguing about 'how she just had to rub her eye's a few times because they were getting dry' and that 'it wasn't because of the movie', all three heard a knock at the door, a very solid and loud knock.

After staring at the door for a second, both Gwen and Mari looked over to Lavina.

"Oh don't be scary cats." Lavina scolded.

Both of her friends smiled to cover up there worry and shrugged. Lavina sighed and wrapped a blanket around herself. She neared the door, and without looking through the peep-whole, she un-locked the door, and reached for the door knob. She firmly grabbed the brass knob and twisted it.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Raphael sat on top of an air conditioning vent as he over looked the still busy streets of New York. His dark green face was dimly lit with the glowing light's below on the street. He took one more glance at the sky scrapers that loomed off in the distance before he looked over to his brother's.

All of them had fallen asleep hours ago, but it was a different story for him. He hadn't been to sleep at all tonight, not one wink of sleep. He seemed tired, but his just couldn't get it through his head that he REALLY needed some sleep. He rolled his eye's in frustration and looked over to his brother, Mikey, who started to stir.

Mikey sat up, stretched, and yawned. He scratched the back of his neck, opened his eye's and blinked a few times. He looked around to find his brother staring back at him.

"Can't sleep again Raph?" Mikey yawned and tried to stretch his muscles behind his shell.

"Have I ever been able to sleep?" Raphael asked, annoyed with his younger brother ignorance.

"Ok, ok. Be that way Mr. Grumpy pants. Just trying to strike up a conversation." Mikey waved his hands in innocence.

Raph sighed, "Does it really look like I want to have a conversation with_ you_ at two in the morning?"

Mikey rolled his eye's and turned around, laying down once again.

A few minutes passed and Mikey's head popped back up. "Did you hear that Raph?" Mikey asked looking back to his older brother who was still sitting on the air vent.

"Hear what?" Raph quirked and eye ridge.

"Someone just knocked at there door." Mikey said pointing down to the level below his brother's and himself.

"What? At two in the morning?" Raph said as he hopped down from where he was perched.

Raphael walked over to where his younger brother's head was set on the ground, he did the same and listened carefully to the apartment down below.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Lavina firmly grabbed the brass knob and twisted it. When she opened the door, she saw nothing. Nothing but the dimly lit hall. She turned around to where her friend's were cautiously poking there heads out from around the couch, Lavina gave the a questioning look.

"You guy's heard a knock at the door too, right?" She asked as her friends eye's widened.

"What?" Lavina shrugged and scrunched up her nose.

Both Marietta and Gwen pointed a single finger towards the door that was still wide opened.

Lavina turned around to see a few dozen men is what seemed like, some sort of ninja get up. This caused Lavina to chuckle a bit.

"Aren't you guy's a couple months late for Halloween? Three or four months late?" Lavina joked.

What looked like the head ninja shook his head in silence.

"You here for a cup of sugar?" She raised an eye brow.

The head ninja once again shook his head, 'no.'

"You guy's here for a fight?" Lavina growled.

The ninja stood there for a moment, before he nodded his head, 'yes.'

"Alright then," Lavina scowled as she backed up into the apartment, taking a defensive stance, "What ya waitin for?" She finished with a growl of pure anger.

Gwen and Mari squeaked in fear and ran to hide behind there best friend. As soon as the found a way to hide behind Lavina's short figure, they found themselves surrounded by a group of very angry looking group of men.

"They look really angry." Marietta said with a frightened tone.

"Maybe it's because there in black tights?" Lavina said sarcastically and shrugged.

"Not the time for sarcasm, Lavina." Gwen scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." Lavina said as she dodged a punch from one of the ninja's.

Lavina held up a finger to stop one ninja's punch, and she bent down and took off her studded, five inch heels.

"Here." She handed them to Marietta.

"Your heels?" She questioned.

"Yeah, can't really fight in them." Lavina smirked after she blocked a kick with her fore-arm.

The dodging continued until one of the ninja's finally got frustrated enough to clip a punch on the side of Lavina's shoulder. Lavina stood there for a moment with a smirk on her face.

"Ya know, my momma always said never through the first punch," She said while she inspected her fist. "But you can be sure as Hell that I'll through the last one." She leaned back and connected her fist with the ninja's face, sending him back a few feet.

Her, Gwen and Mari ran to where the ninja laid. He was still conscious, but that was taken care of when Lavina gave him a solid kick to the stomach.

The three girls bent down to inspect the intruder, not paying any mind to the ninja's that were behind them. Lavina grabbed the edge of the fabric and un-masked the man. She quickly stuffed the mask into her right side pocket.

The girls all froze when they heard the un-mistakable sound of fist's hitting flesh. The ninja's couldn't possibly be beating each other up, and they sure as Hell weren't beating up on the girls.

When the sounds stopped, the trio slowly turned around to see four, green, turtle like things staring back at them, illuminated by the light from the TV, waiting for a reaction. The staring went on for a few moments before a huge smile spread across Marietta's face.

"See! I told you Lavina! There really ARE aliens!" Mari's smile grew even bigger as she pointed to the figures staring back at her and her friends.

"Actually, no. We're turtles." The one with the purple bandana said raising his finger to prove his point.

"Though it would be cool if we were aliens!" the one wearing orange laughed.

"No it wouldn't," the turtle creature wearing red rolled his eyes, "it would be damn stupid." He said as he slapped the back of the orange wearing, um, turtle's…. head.

"Guy's! Don't be rude. Introduce yourselves." The one wearing blue intervened, then sighed. He looked up to the still shocked girls and smiled, "I'm Leonardo, don't worry we're not here to harm you." Leonardo smiled once more.

"And I'm Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey." The one wearing orange said enthusiastically.

"Donatello." The turtle wearing purple nodded his head politely.

"Raphael." The one wearing red muttered. And he earned a scowl from Lavina. She didn't know how, but she already didn't like this guy… erm, turtle.

"You're- you're green." Gwen gaped.

"And yet you over looked the fact that we a four, giant, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Mikey said causing Donatello and himself to laugh.

Leonardo rolled his eye's and Raphael slapped the back of Mikey's head, again.

"Ow! Hey! Donnie was laughing to!" He complained and he rubbed the back of his head with one eye squinted closed, and this caused Marietta to giggle quietly to herself.

"Sorry to intrude, but our Master said to keep an eye on you and your friend, who seems to not be hear." Leonardo said as he looked around the now trashed apartment.

"And sorry for the mess." Donatello seemed to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! No problem!" Gwen waved away what Don had said.

"So you get made at me if I put a drink down without a coaster, but it's totally fine if these guy's, that we don't even know I might add, come in here and totally trash our whole apartment." Lavina said crossing her arms.

"Hey, we saved your asses." Raphael glared at Lavina.

"I could've handled it." Lavina muttered and glared back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Marietta said. "I hate to interrupt this little quarrel, but, you said something out you keeping an eye on us? Doesn't that seem a little stalkerish?" Mari quirked an eye brow toward Leonardo.

"Told ya." Mikey said leaning over to Donatello who nodded I agreement.

"Well I can explain that. Our Master saw one of your friends on the News with her father, Diana? I believe?" Leonardo said, re-sheathing his katana's onto the back of his shell.

"Oh yeah, she was on the News with her dad. But, she's been trying to apply for college, so we guess she's staying at her mother's house for tonight." Marietta shrugged.

"I hate for you guy's to just be standing here. But no one for take-out is still open, and on our salaries, all we have left in the fridge is frozen pizza." Gwen said flicking on the light's in the kitchen.

The four turtles perked up at the mentioning of pizza, even Raph raised his head. Gwen looked at the four with a questioning look.

"You guy's like pizza?" She asked as she pointed to all four of the hungry looking turtles.

"Um, one word, YES!" Mikey smiled widely.

"Uh, alrighty then, c'mon into the kitchen I guess." Gwen shrugged and walked into the large kitchen, with the four turtles, Marietta, and Lavina following her.

~ShimDogGirl13~

**A.N.- **Yes! Michael Bay and the 'Teenage Alien Ninja Turtles' bashing! Yes, I'm against the 'TANT' *rolls eyes* IT'S JUST SO DARN STUPID! Why change something that has worked all of these years? I just don't get it. *shruggs*

ANYWAYYYSSSS….. I hoped you guy's liked the first chapter! : )

And don't worry! There is more to come weather you like it or not! :D

Please review! And if you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say anything! ;)

Love-

ShimDogGirl13


	3. Chapter 3

Something Needed

By. ShimDogGirl13

**A.N.-** I LIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! *cough, cough* Kay, so now that that's out of the way...

Ok, so if this isn't the best story ever, I'm sorry. I've never really been the best writer ever. So this is just kinda like an experiment for me. I'm trying to improve my writing, and I would appreciate nice comment's and nice suggestions : ) Like I said, this is more like an experiment. And to try to improve my writing, I'm writing about something I enjoy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm a bit of a geek, but I don't really care : ) So, if your going to review, and don't have anything nice to say, then I would appreciate it if you just didn't review at all. I don't care if you're a mean person, or just had a bad day, but no rude reviews.

I'll thank RainEpelt for reviewing and not being rude, I am aware that this fic is just 'okay.' And I'll try my best to make it better. And as I've said two times before, this is just an experiment.

Chapter 2- Mild Burns 

The four turtles and three girls sat in the kitchen with the florescent lights reflecting off of each shiny surface. Lavina squinted her eyes in the bright light, it was way to late- well, early in the morning for lights this bright, but the turtles didn't seem to care much. Marietta stood next to Lavina with her arms crossed, almost exactly like the red head, except happier, and more awake. Raphael was leaned up against the granite counter top and was inspecting one of his sai's. Donatello stood next to Leonardo, conversing to themselves about the girl that they new little about, Diana.

Gwen quickly stepped away from the oven as it closed, trying to escape the sudden whoosh of hot air. She sighed and blew some of her bangs out of her face. "Well, now that the pizza is in the oven, I think it's only fair to introduce ourselves." She looked over to her friends then smiled over to the turtles. "So, I'm Gwen,"

"I'm Marietta, or Mari." Marietta smiled widely and waved.

"Lavina." Lavina shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

Mikey stared at Lavina for a moment, and Lavina returned the stare. "What?" She looked around like she had done something wrong, but didn't really care.

Mikey trotted up to Lavina and stared at her waist. "Little dudette, are you hungry? You wanna eat something?" Mikey raised an eye ridge and poked Lavina in the stomach. Lavina was taken by surprise at the gesture, and she took a quick step back.

Marietta smirked and rested her right arm over Lavina's shoulder, "Oh this short chika here can eat whatever she wants and not gain a single pound, I swear, it's like she eats nothing, but when she eats… she EATS." She patted Lavina's stomach and giggled.

Lavina brushed Mari's arm off of her and rolled her eyes. "So, are we done making fun of my size yet, or am I just going to have some sort of miracle growth spurt."

Mikey waved his hands in front of him, trying to defuse what he had started, "No, no, don't worry bout it dudette. Does it really look like it matter's what size you guys are to us, I mean, c'mon, we're four giant turtles." He shrugged and gave a cheesy smile.

"He has a point there." Donatello stepped forward and also gave a cheesy smile.

Lavina rolled her eyes and gave a short, quick laugh. Michelangelo and Donatello weren't all that bad. She didn't really know much about Leonardo yet to be able to tell what his personality was like, but Raphael, he was definitely the a-hole of the family. Every family has one.

Gwen leaned back against the counter top with her arm's crossed. She had a confused look on her face. She looked up to Leonardo. "Leo?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"You said something about your master seeing Diana on the news. Why did he want you guy's to look after us?" Gwen squinted her eyes for a moment, trying to comprehend that she was talking to a six foot tall turtle.

"Oh, well he didn't really explain that…" Leo trailed off, but then continued. "He just basically said that he had a bad feeling about Diana. And he did mention something about you three. Just what I'm trying to figure out is why the ninja's would show up here, I mean, if they are going after Diana, then shouldn't they know where there target is?"

"That's what I was thinking." Lavina mumbled as she stared at the ground. "Ninja's just don't show up without a reason, they have to have a motive, something to go after. A target." She said finally looking up to the six pair's of eye's that were set on her.

"Welllll, it seems like someone knows a thing or two about ninja's." Mikey slyly smiled a nudged Lavina's side.

Lavina looked to Mikey, then back to the others. "I've spent some time training in Japan." She shrugged it off, like nothing.

"What you study?" Donnie asked walking over to her side.

"Mostly just a whole bunch of different fighting style's. Ju-jitsu, Kwon Shu, ninjitsu…."

"Ninjitsu?" Leonardo and Raphael said at the same time.

"Ju-jitsu, Kwon Shu, and ninjitsu." Lavina repeated.

"Hey! That's like, what we study!" Mikey perked up even more.

"Shush Mikey! We have neighbor's ya know." Marietta said in a hushed tone with her hand clamped on Mikey's beak.

Leo laughed at Mikey and Marietta then turned his attention back to Lavina. "Did you study any weapon's?"

Lavina stared at the sai's that Raphael held in his green hand and sighed. "Yeah, sai's." She pointed to the weapon and rolled her eyes.

Raphael looked at Lavina and quirked an eye ridge. "Really, such a little thing like yourself could handle such an intense weapon like the sai?" He said, with an intent for it to be an insult.

Lavina glared dagger's at him, "Actually, yes." Then for the first time she noticed how much bigger Raphael was than her, a few good six or seven inches taller, but this didn't intimidate her, ok… maybe a little, but she wouldn't let it show, so she deepened her glare.

"Then where are they?" Raphael furthered the conversation… argument.

"I don't remember…." Lavina growled then looked back to the ground.

"Mmm hmm, sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Raphael, we are guest's in there apartment, be nice." Leonardo scolded his brother, and the only reaction he got back from him was a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah Raph, if the dudette doesn't remember, she doesn't remember." Mikey shrugged.

There were a few moment's of awkward silence. The seven either spent those moments staring absently at the ground, or looking around the small, but what seemed to be big, apartment. Then, the buzzer went off, the buzzer to the oven. Mikey and Donatello's heads both whipped around to the oven. They stared at the white metallic box for a few seconds, then directed their gazes to Gwen. Gwen laughed at their stares then got a heat pad out from a drawer next to the oven.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Mikey plopped himself down on the couch in between Marietta and Donatello, causing Mari to be bounced a few inches into the air. She giggled and Mikey smiled widely back to her. He took a huge bite of the extra cheesy pizza and made a blissful sound coming from deep within his throat.

Lavina seemed to take the farthest seat away from Raphael as possible.

'Is it possible that she's afraid of him?' Gwen thought, as she looked between the two.

Gwen took the remote and quickly changed it from My Little Pony to some other channel, to save her and her besties from embarrassment. The channel that she happened to turn to was channel six, the news channel.

A lady with much lighter red hair than Lavina was on the screen, talking about some apartment fire.

"Hey, that's April." Mikey said with a mouth full of pizza.

The scene on the TV turned from the news room, to live footage of the apartment fire.

"It's a sad sight to see, all of those apartment's are people's home's." Gwen sighed.

Lavina squinted her eyes and leaned forward to get a better look at the screen, "That apartment looks familiar." She muttered.

"The apartment building 5768 south 4890 north has been burning for a total of three hours now, and the fire department just can't seem to get a handle on this fire. It seems as the fire is getting more strange by every passing moment, we have received word from the fire chief that at this point the building will not be salvageable and will have to be re-built." The supposed 'April' reported with a grave tone in her voice.

All of the girl's eye's widened. "That's because it is familiar, that's Diana's mom's apartment!" Gwen said panicky.

Lavina shot up from her seat, grabbed her car key's and threw the door open. She ran out of the door and sprinted down the hall. Completely forgetting her slippers.

"Where's she going?" Leonardo asked as he jogged up to Gwen who was now standing at the opened door calling Lavina's name.

"Diana is staying at her mom's apartment tonight, that's her mom's apartment that's on fire!" Gwen said rushing to get her pair of slippers. Soon after Lavina had sprinted down the hall, Gwen followed.

"we have to go, you guy's can come…." Marietta looked over to where the four turtles were standing, to see nothing but an open window leading to the fire-escape. "if you want." She finished her sentence. She quickly closed the window. She ran back to the door, grabbed her pair of slippers, closed the door, locked it, and scampered quickly down the hall.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Lavina's car came to a skidding stop in front of the burning building. She fumbled to take off her seat belt. When she succeeded, she opened the door of her black slug-bug and ran off towards the building. Her bare feet slapped against the ground, which was wet due to the fire-hoses.

As she neared the surrounding area covered with policemen and firemen, her arm was caught be someone's hand. She quickly turned around, ready to through a punch, but she saw Gwen's and Marietta's pleading faces.

"No, Lavina. You can't go in there!" Gwen yelled with urgency over the sirens that blared.

Lavina quickly looked to the building engulfed with flames, then back to her friends. "But Diana's in there!" She yelled back.

"You don't know that, she could be out here with her mom and the rest of the apartment's resident's." Marietta tried to reason with her hysterical friend, while brushing a few strands of her golden locks out of her face.

"No! She is! I can feel it!" Lavina looked up to the surrounding buildings. At the top of one of the buildings, she saw four dark figures. One of them sat on top of a giant crate, when she made eye contact with the figure, it made a quick movement and fell of the crate. This caused the crate to topple over and make a loud crash. Mari and Gwen heard it, and looked to see what caused it. Gwen's grip loosened on Lavina's arm.

There.

There's her chance.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

As Mikey recovered from his fall off of the crate, he walked back over to the edge of the building next to the fire ball of a building that stood next to the one him and his brother's were perched on. He looked down to where he last saw Lavina, Mari, and Gwen. But he didn't see Lavina.

"Where's the little dudette?" He looked over to his brother's. They each had a look of fear or worry. Or in Raph's case, just the tiniest bit of expression, that it wasn't even noticeable.

Donatello pointed a finger down to the ground in disbelief. Mikey followed to where he pointed, to see Lavina's figure running into the out of control building.

"Holy shell!" Mikey gasped.

Raph shook his head. "We have to go help her." He said putting a foot on the edge, ready to go to the rescue. But he was stopped, by Leonardo's arm.

Leo shook his head. "There's nothing we can do without revealing ourselves, all we can do is wait."

Raph stepped back disgruntled and confused. He wasn't normally one just to sit back and wait. He wanted action, he wanted to help. But Leo was right, they couldn't do anything. They HAD to wait. But he wouldn't.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Lavina looked around the lobby of the burning apartment building. She squinted her eyes to try and clear them of the thick smoke. She first looked towards the elevator. _'No.' _She heard a voice in her head. She shook her head, she had to be imagining things. But she felt like she could… trust… the voice. She looked around again, and found a stair case. She sprinted up the stairs. Floor by floor. She ran all the way to the fifteenth floor, without stopping, for anything.

Lavina ran down the smoke filled, dark hall. She searched for the number 1173, the apartment Diana was in. She hoped.

_1168..._

_ 1169..._

_ 1170..._

_ 1171..._

_ 1172..._

_ 1173._

There, there it was. Lavina grabbed the door knob, not paying any mind of the sizzling pain that came from it's extreme heat. Luckily, the door was unlocked. Thank God.

Her head looked from place to place, from each spot in the large apartment. Then her eye's settled on an unconscious Diana, laying under a support pillar that had collapsed from the ceiling. She ran to Diana's side, and noticed the small flames that covered the pillar. Lavina started to feel dizzy from the smoke clouding her mind. She quickly shook her head. She had to get Diana out from under the pillar, no matter what.

Lavina took a deep breath, but quickly regretted it as she only sucked in the thick smoke. She coughed harshly, squinted her eyes, and reached her right hand to pick the pillar up. She quickly recoiled from the pillar with a searing pain shooting through her hand and fore-arm. She dared to take a look, as she looked down to her hand, she saw a deep red, a deeper red than Raphael's mask. Small blister's started to form. She blinked a few times. She… she couldn't do this. She fell to her knee's, then she fell backwards. On her back, she looked over to Diana's face, it almost looked sad. "I'm sorry Deedee." She whispered.

Lavina heard a shuffling from the doorway, she saw a figure that was concealed by the smoke a debris. The figure jogged over to her and Diana, it quickly through the pillar off of Diana and handed Diana's unconscious body to a similar looking figure. The first figure looked down to her and picked her up gently. As she laid in the figure's arms, she looked up to see a dark emerald green face.

"Raphael?" Lavina asked weakly and coughed.

"You know your stupid as Hell right?" He said, with his sight set firmly in front of him.

Lavina looked down to her hand, and then quickly away. She couldn't think of anything else to say…

"Where are the other guys?" She coughed.

"They're waiting for us a few alley's over, we're gonna take you girls to our lair."

Lavina tensed up. "Lair?"

Raphael smirked. "Not really a lair, it's our home."

"In an alley?"

"No, in the sewers."

"Ew." Lavina mumbled

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

After going out the back way of the building Raphael, and what Lavina assumed was Leonardo, ran with the two girls in there arms. They stuck to the shadows and soon came to a dark alley way.

"Lavina! Do you know how stupid you are!" Gwen ran up to her friend, still being carried.

As Gwen continued to ramble on about how she was so irresponsible, incredibly stupid, and just plain crazy, Marietta ran up to her.

"Oh my God, are you ok Vee?" Mari grabbed her hand, her right hand, her burnt hand.

Lavina pulled back from her hand and gritted her teeth. She took a sharp breath in through her teeth and her two friends gave her worried looks.

"What's wrong Vee?" Mari asked walking closer next to her friend and Raphael.

"Nothing. Go check on Diana." Lavina gasped out, trying to conceal her pain.

Her two friends nodded and walked over to where a still unconscious Diana was being carried by Leonardo.

Lavina looked farther down in the alley, but didn't see Mikey or Donatello. 'They must be at the_ lair_.' Lavina rolled her eyes.

Raphael reached the manhole cover and moved it to the side with his foot. He moved aside to let Leo hop down into the sewer first. After Lavina heard a splash come from beneath them, Raphael looked down before he jumped in. Lavina tensed up, because she could have sworn that Raphael faked tripping just to scare her, because after he stumbled, he tried to suppress a laugh.

"You know you can put me down know, right?" Lavina mumbled, looking down to her burnt hand.

"Yeah, I know." Raph shrugged. "I just don't trust you to walk on you own."

Lavina glared up a Raphael, but it was lost in the darkness.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

Lavina sat on a couch next to her unconscious friend, she looked around, amazed by how much space the 'lair' had. She thought since it was in the sewers, that it would be very small. But the things in New York, or under it in her case, never secede to amaze her.

Donatello kneeled by Diana, looking for any injuries, and he gave a relived sigh. He brushed his hands together and turned towards Marietta, Gwen, and Lavina. "Well, good news, Diana's gonna be okay, just a few minor scratches and burns. She'll heal up just fine." Donatello smiled warmly when he saw Marietta's and Gwen's relieved faces, but then he glanced over to Lavina who was carefully running her fingers over a very badly burnt arm.

Mikey poked his head from behind the couch Lavina was sitting on and saw Lavina's arm. "Whoa Dudette, you might want Donnie to check out that mondo bad burn." Mikey slightly pushed Lavina forwards off her seat towards Donatello. Donnie stopped Lavina from falling on her face and quickly looked over her arm.

"I have just the thing for this, follow me please." Donatello smiled and walked off towards an old dusty train car.

Lavina looked to her friends behind her and gave them a suspicious look. Gwen crossed her arms and nodded towards the train car. Lavina rolled her eyes and followed Donatello into the train that was immensely over-stalked with clutter.

"Take a seat anywhere." Donatello called from over his shoulder as he shifted through a pile of junk.

Lavina looked around to see all of the places to sit were covered in candy rappers or little scientific gadgets. Donatello turned around holding a few things in his hands. He saw Lavina standing and saw there was no place to sit.

"Oh, um, stand... anywhere I guess." He shrugged slightly and smiled.

Ok, Lavina was really starting to like this Donnie guy, not 'like, like', but as in, they could be really good friends.

"Here, let me see your arm."

Lavina nodded and stuck her arm out towards Donatello.

He took her arm, careful not to irritate the burns, and looked it over once more.

"Ok, I'm just gonna put a little of this stuff on it before we wrap you arm up so it doesn't get infected." In the palm of Donnie's hand, she saw a clear, ointment. She looked to the side to see a few containers sitting on the table next to them. One of the containers was labled 'Neosporin.'

'That must be what he's putting on my arm.' She thought and relaxed a bit. Donatello rubbed a bit of the cream on Lavina's arm and her eye's widened.

She pulled her hand back from him and clutched it to her chest. "Ouch! What the Hell is that stuff!" She yelped trying to hide the pain that was written all over her face.

Donatello had a confused expression, but the came to a sudden realization, "Oh, sorry. It's a rubbing alcohol paste that I made for when my brother's and I get injured. It's gonna sting a little bit."

"Geez, thanks for the warning." Lavina pouted and stretched her arm back out to the turtle.

Donnie smiled innocently. "Sorry, I-"

Lavina raised her other hand to stop him. "No, it's fine Donnie." And she smiled the best she could, with the still lingering pain in her arm.

_~ShimDogGirl13~_

**A.N.- **Ok! A very dramatic second chapter… but this is not it, there is more! ;)

By the way, even though I mentioned the train cars that where in the 2nd and 3rd live action movies, I kinda pictured this fic as the 2007 movie-verse. Even though that's the way I picture it (because it's my favorite movie-verse) I'm gonna let you readers decide whatever verse you want. It can be the 2003 cartoon-verse, the new verse that's coming this fall (if you know enough about it), it could be the live action movies, the 80's cartoon, or even if you're crazy enough, the anime series *shudders* even though I don't really recommend that series.

Oh, and yes, Lavina still doesn't like Raphael, it's just she has manners… sometimes. So I hope you enjoyed! Please review! : )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, for all of you guys who are still waiting for me to upload, here you go. Chapter three : )

Big, big, BIG thanks to TassanaBurrfoot for putting up with my lack of knowledge in grammar! Thanks for being such a fantastic BETA reader! :D

Chapter 3- So, you know each other?

After a few minutes, Lavina and Donatello emerged from the train car.

"Hey Don, was it really necessary to wrap up my whole arm?" Lavina asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"Better safe than sorry." Donny shrugged.

"True that," Lavina said as she traced the soft wrapping around her arm.

"V- Vee?" someone mumbled.

Lavina turned around to see Diana propping herself up on her elbows. Lavina's eyes lightened up and she ran to her friend's side.

"Diana! How do you feel?" Lavina clutched her friend's hand as if she would never let go.

"Fine." Diana opened her eyes a little bit more and looked around, and finally looked over to Donatello. "Donny?" She asked, still a little bit drowsy.

"Diana?" Don said leaning forwards to get a better look at her. "Oh my gosh, it is you! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

"Yep, it's me. So, how've you been?"

"Oh, fine. And by the way, you still owe me a slice of pizza," he replied.

Lavina sat and watched the two, confused. It was like they were old pals that hadn't see each other in ages, and just bumped into each other on the street. "Whoa, wait. You two know each other!?" Lavina pointed back and forth between Diana and Donatello.

"Yeah, Donny saved my life a few days ago," Diana said finally sitting up.

"Oh c'mon, I didn't 'save your life.'" Donatello waved his hand in front of him, trying to dismiss Diana's thought.

"Well, you did save me from being mugged, and I'm grateful for that." Diana walked over to Donatello and started a complicated hand shake.

Lavina still had the expression of a lost puppy. "Wait! You got mugged!?" Lavina snapped out of her 'puppy like' state and grabbed Diana's shoulders.

"Aw c'mon, Vee, you messed up our hand shake." Diana pouted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lavina let go of her friend's shoulders.

"Because I just didn't feel that I needed to share it." Diana shrugged and turned back to Donatello. "Hey Donny, where are your brothers that you told me about? I'm dying to meet them."

"Oh, they're probably in the dojo with your other friends." Donatello motioned the two girls to follow him as he walked off towards a room with a bright light turned on.

"Mari and Gwen are here too?" Diana asked hopefully as she ran to catch up with Don.

"Yep, the gang's all here." Lavina said jogging to her friend's side.

Donnie smiled and walked into the room. The two girls followed and were amazed by the size of the room.

"It's like a school gym," Lavina mumbled.

"Uh huh," Diana mumbled back in reply.

"Dee! You're up!" Marietta screeched.

Diana, Donatello, and Lavina looked to where the screech came from. Marietta and Gwen sat on the other side of the dojo. Marietta waved frantically for her friends to come over with them.

"I'm gonna go train with my brothers for a bit, 'kay?" Don said walking towards his sparring siblings.

Diana nodded and ran off to her friends, leaving Lavina standing in the doorway.

Lavina watched as her friend reached Marietta and Gwen. The two girls attacked Diana and she was smothered in a group bear hug.

"Lavina!" someone called from the other side of the dojo.

Lavina turned her head away from her friends and looked to the four turtles staring at her.

"You should train with us." Leonardo smiled and waved her over.

"You guys sure? I'm not really 'ninja' skilled." She said, walking over to the teenage turtles.

"Well then, training will help you with that." Leo smiled once more as Lavina reached them.

"So, what do you guys doing in trainin'?" Lavina unfolded her arms and kept her gaze on Leo, like she was almost afraid to look at the others.

"Just weapons for today," Mikey shrugged as he explained. "You said you studied the sai's, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Lavina looked to the ground.

"Raph should have a smaller pair from when he was younger. You could use them. Right, Raph?" Mikey smiled to his brother, who was glaring at them.

"Sure," he mumbled and walked to a small room to the left of them.

"How long have you studied ninjitsu?" Donatello asked, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

Lavina bit her lip, not really remembering how long she had studied. "Uh, a few years."

Raphael returned with a much smaller pair of sai's, the perfect size for Lavina.

"Here." He shoved the weapons into Lavina's small hands.

"Raph, do a few warm-up's with her," Michelangelo snickered and walked away with his brothers following him.

Raph sighed angrily, and looked over to Lavina, who was still looking at the ground. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you know black ice?" Lavina spoke up and finally looked up to Raph.

"Duh," he replied and adjusted his grip on his weapon.

"Alrighty then." Lavina backed up and went to a starting position.

Raph did the same, and started the form. Lavina tried to keep up with him, but made many falters. She cursed herself in her head; it probably looked like she had never done this before.

Raph stopped in the middle of the form and turned towards Lavina.

"You're making so many mistakes."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't done this for a while, remember?" Lavina sneered.

Raph rolled his eyes and started the form from the beginning. Lavina couldn't keep up this time. And the insults just kept on coming.

"C'mon SlowLympics. Why can't you keep up? That step was wrong. Seriously, it's not that hard. This is the easiest form there is! You should remember this by now…. Are you stupid or something?"

All those things were deep cuts for Lavina. No, she couldn't remember this. She wasn't stupid; she just couldn't remember.

After yet another mistake, Raphael turned to Lavina and glared.

"Ok, miss short-term-memory…" He growled.

Hearing this, Marietta, Diana, and Gwen looked over to their friend and the much bigger turtle teen. This wasn't going to end well.

Lavina gripped the handle of the small sai's. She whipped her head around to the turtle. _Ok, enough was enough._

"Just shut up!" She yelled and threw the sai towards the wall behind her. The sai stuck into the brick wall, Lavina dropped the other sai and stormed out of the room.

Gwen walked to Raphael's side and stared at the turtle with a disgusted look on her face. "That wasn't nice, Raph." Her tone dripped with disappointment. Her, Diana, and Marietta followed Lavina out of the room.

"What ya do, Raph?" Donatello asked as he walked over to his fuming brother.

"I called her just a stupid name and she flipped out!" He threw his sai's to the ground and walked out of the dojo.

In the main portion of the lair, the three girls sat on the couch, with Lavina nowhere in sight.

Gwen looked up to Raphael, she glared at him. She stood and walked over to him. She stood only a few inches away from the dark green turtle.

"Don't you ever call my friend 'miss short-term memory' EVER AGAIN!" Gwen shouted.

The three other turtles poked their heads out from the dojo, and saw their brother glaring at Gwen.

"And why not?" Raphael stepped back and crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Because…." Gwen dragged out the word. "Lavina does have short-term memory, she forgets stuff so easily and it frustrates her, so just LAY. OFF." She poked Raph in the chest/plastron.

"Whatever." Raphael rolled his amber colored eyes and walked towards the lair's exit. He opened the door and trudged off into the sewers.

"Uh, sorry for Raph's rudeness dudette. He… he doesn't mean to be mean." Michelangelo said as he walked up to Gwen with his brothers, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's ok, we understand. Lavina does stuff like that all the time." She sighed and walked back over to her friend's and the turtle brothers followed.

Donatello and Michelangelo sat down on the other couch, while Leonardo sat in a arm-chair.

"Hey! I know what will lighten this bummer mood!" Michelangelo said smiling widely. "Some cartoons!" He reached for the remote and clicked the TV on.

When the TV's screen turned on, the news was playing. Before Michelangelo could change the channel, Donatello put his hand out to stop him and said, "Wait, Mikey, I want to see this."

"In other news tonight, from a call into our station only a few moments ago, someone has reported a Nightwatcher sighting." The News anchor reported, and Michelangelo perked up, while Leonardo tensed up. His brothers didn't know…

"And yet another sighting was reported, of the newer vigilante, Midnight Mistress. Very few have seen this vigilante, but she is very well known around the Manhattan area. Some say that she's a heroin. But the police say she is to be feared, and that contact with her should be avoided, because she could be dangerous."

"Alright, a new kick-ass vigilante! And this one's a dudette." Michelangelo lightly bounced on the couch.

"Don't go getting any idea's, Mikey." Donatello rolled his eyes and handed the remote back to his brother.

~ShimDogGirl13~

A/N: well, there ya have it : )

The third chapter! :D Sorry it took so long ^^;

I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately (sicknesses, back to school, etc…)

So, anyways, I know there is still probably some mistakes in there. The reason being is because I normally write and read over this story late at night when I can't sleep. So I'm always a bit tired and don't pay attention….

So stay tuned for the next chapter! (only god knows when that will be! XD )


End file.
